


Leading by Example

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Series: Papa Ricardo [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Disfunctionaly Functional Families, Gen, Lots of bad language, M/M, Mentions of Violence, This is the Varia after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: Ricardo is a difficult man to get along with so why should anyone expect his son to be any different. More to the point why should they expect Xanxus's Guardians to be any less messed up than their predecessors.And really Ricardo has no right to complain if his people start following his example when it come's to children.





	1. The She-Wolf and the Shark

Accalia doesn’t get many opportunities to watch the boss be shocked speechless so she normally makes sure to treasure those memories, the last time was when Xanxus had been delivered to them and she doesn’t think she’s laughed so hard since then. She’s not laughing now though because this time Ricardo’s attention is all on her and these moments of shock are always accompanied by dramatic displays of anger.

Right on time she feels the spike of Storm and Sky flames and ducks allowing the letter opener the boss threw to sail harmlessly over her head and imbed itself in the door. Accalia eyes it for a second and then spins to face Ricardo with a snarl. “Oi! A fucking knife boss really?!”

“You can dodge it Scum.”

“One of these days I won’t and a glass wont fucking kill me!” Ricardo scoffs and reaches for his ever present bottle pouring himself a new drink. It’s the sign for her to start relaxing a little, at the very least her boss is less likely to throw a full glass, only slightly of course but it counts.

“If that ever happens you deserve it Bitch.”

“Noted.” She says dryly “so what do we do about Tyr’s fucking mess?” Ricardo raises an eyebrow and Accalia can feel the warning lash of flames that tells her he’s still close to rage.

“As I recall it’s your piece of shit nephew that killed him.”

She laughs brackishly. “Oi don’t act like the asshole wasn’t asking for it. If he hadn’t been so fucking useful I would have killed him the second he dared call himself the “Sword Emperor”! Hell Xanxus would have killed him eventually if the prick didn’t stop acting like he had an actual fucking chance of becoming the fucking Varia boss!”

That prompts a snort of amusement “If it’s that unimportant then you can deal with sorting out his replacement Bitch.” That fucking piece of shit. She should have expected him to try and dump all the work onto her, finding another commander of Tyr’s skill was going to be a fucking pain! Accalia reviewed their recruits regularly and while they were all Quality none were at that sort of level yet.

An idea stepped into her mind suddenly as she remembered her sister’s last report on her young nephew’s progress. Well that would answer some of her problems, still Accalia didn’t get where she was by rushing in without verifying her info, plus she needed to make sure the boss had gotten over his little snit.  “And what about the kid?”

Ricardo looks suspicious about her easy acceptance of more paperwork. “What are you planning Bitch?”

“Well he’s clearly got Quality, even if he was a fucking prick Tyr was good.” She shrugs attempting to pull in her aggressive tendencies and project calm. Ricardo takes less than a second to realise what she’s getting at and thankfully he looks more dubious than pissed off.

“You want me to make him part of the Varia?”

“Not just like that obviously.” Accalia answers with a smirk. “The little shit still caused us a lot of fucking trouble after all. I was thinking a test would do it.”

“What kind of test?”

Accalia makes a show of thinking even though they both know she has an idea in mind already. “A minor mission, supervised of course. Xanxus doesn’t have a partner yet for his latest mission.” 

As expected that gets the full force of her bosses attention like little else could. Before the cute little ball of rage that was Xanxus came into Ricardo’s life Accalia would have never thought he could get that attached let alone to a kid.

“The Brat doesn’t work well with others.”

She snorts in amusement. “Yeah no shit he doesn’t that’s the fucking point. If the little shit can deal with the Brat’s temper without getting himself fucking killed I think he deserves a place.” She crosses her arms smirk stretching into a full faced grin. “Besides Xanxus is going to be pissed that he didn’t get to put Tyr into the ground so he’ll want a shot at the one who did. Kill two birds with one stone as they say.”

Ricardo considers the idea for a moment before snorting in amusement. “Fine Bitch but it’s not my fault if your little shit of a nephew ends up hurt.”

“Lu would consider me responsible anyway.” Accalia says with a shrug and a grin. “I’ll go let the Brats know then?”

She waits until she is waved of and slips from the room striding quickly down the corridor with long, silent steps. The halls of the Varia compound are a mess of turns but she’s been here long enough to map this place from memory and it takes no time to reach the medical wing. Abhi is flitting around supervising the few medics on duty and hurries over once he sees her.

“Cali-dear hear to see the little shark are you?”

She chuckles flipping a long strand of hair over one shoulder. “Yeah. The Boss agreed to the shits punishment so I need to make sure he’s up for it or my little sis will skin me.”

“You better not put him back in here to soon Cali-dear I’m low on staff as it is.” The flamboyant man chided sounding more like a mother than the highly trained assassin he was.

“Find more then. Not like the rest of us aren’t dealing with the same shit. Now which room is he in?”

The Sun sighs at the blunt response and points her in the right direction. Accalia can hear him grumble about a lack of respect as she goes but knows full well that it’s only half hearted. After all they’ve been part of the same Sky for a couple of decades and working as a team for longer. That doesn’t happen unless there’s some degree of trust, no matter how strong the Sky is you can’t force compatibility and that goes for elements to.

Still you can make educated guesses and she’s very good at making those.

 The door in front of her is as plain as any of the others but she knows this room from experience and also knows that it’s fully soundproofed, Lu did say the boy took after their side of the family, so she can’t say she’s surprised.

Her nephew is sitting up in bed when she shoves open the door and immediately starts shouting once he sees her.

“VOII what are you doing here!”

“Oi shut it you little shit! You killed one of my fucking commanders so of course I’m fucking here!” There’s a muffled shout to mind the volume and she slams the door shut before Abhi starts nagging again. “Now, Squalo you are going to tell me what the _fuck_ you were thinking when you killed a fucking Varia commander and why you didn’t give me a god damn warning!”

Squalo scowls and she can see what Lu was saying because that look is one she sees in the mirror daily. “Voi and let you kill the guy first?”

“Oi I’ve had years to kill the fucker why would I do it now?” She asked with confusion and Squalo looks even more annoyed.

“The bastard said I should join the Varia and I told him I wanted a fight with the best swordfighter first.” That’s not surprising but doesn’t explain why Squalo fought Tyr. “And the asshole said _he_ was the best!”

Ok correct that, she can abso-fucking-lutely see why they fought and why her little nephew would have worried she would steal the kill.

“THAT FUCKING AROGANT PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING FLAYED HIM AND HUNG HIM FROM THE ROOF BY HIS GOD DAMNED DICK!”

The curses and threats fall thick and fast from her lips and she quickly needs to switch into other languages to avoid repeating herself. By the time she is done she is breathing heavily but in control enough to squash down on the fire raging in her blood. She’ll have to beat the shit out of the minions later but she still has a job to do and a nephew to deal with.

Turning back to the bed she gives its occupant a sharp glare and says. “You will not repeat any of what I just said _especially_ around your mother do you hear me you little shit? “

“Voi! And what if I do?” The teenager protests. “You can’t stop me from swearing.” She laughs at that and gets a confused look from her little shit nephew.

“I don’t give a fuck about you swearing! Hell if you’re going to be Varia it’s practically required! I just don’t want to deal with the fucking scolding from the peacock or Lu if you start shouting about disembowelling some shithead.”

She grimaced at the thought of what her sweet little sister would do if she heard some of that tirade, coming out of her son’s mouth, it wasn’t a pretty thought. Accalia may have been the wild sister but Lupa Superbi nee Requin was anything but an innocent dove.

“If I’m going to be Varia?” the teen demands and Accalia wonders if she was that single minded when she was starting out.

“Yes, you little shit that’s what I said.”

“VOIII!” He shouts expression indignant. “Why is it an if?!”

“Because regardless of what some fucking outsider assholes think the Varia doesn’t accept Nepotism. You showed you had the raw skill but you’re still going to have to prove yourself before the Boss will agree.” Squalo opens his mouth to shout some more but she raps him over the head with her sheathed sword. “OI shut up and listen you little shit! I don’t have anyone of Tyr’s skill to replace him and killing the fucker is a good opening move, you ace this mission and no one with any fucking sense will argue if you get the job.”

That shuts him up for a moment and a sharp considering look enters the teens eyes and for a moment Accalia feels like she’s looking back in time.

“Varia Commander.” Her nephew sounds out and she smirks.

“Only thing higher is Rain Officer, and you’re not taking that title of me yet brat, especially while you’re still getting used to missing a hand.”

Squalo scowled but nodded firmly. “What do I need to do?”

 

 

The mission is a simple one by Varia standards and for a moment he wonders if his aunt had given him a rookie mission to guarantee success. He dismisses that thought; aunt Cali wasn’t the sort of person who would let him slip by without proving himself.

 There must be something more to it that he doesn’t know so he holds his tongue as the Sun grudgingly clears him for action and follows his aunt out of the medical wing and down a series of corridors that end in an ornate door engraved with the Varia emblem. Aunt Cali pushes the door open easily to reveal a large comfortable looking sitting room. There are two people there already in the middle of a conversation that quickly breaks of as they enter.

The first one is a grown man, short with close cut dark hair standing in the centre of the room while the other is a teen of about his own age with feathers in his hair, who is lounging in one of two ornate chairs. They both burn with power and the fighter in him wants nothing more than to throw himself forward sword first, but then the teen looks up at him red eyes meeting his and Squalo can’t move.

His flames surge in his chest instinctively responding as they feel the other’s reaching out, recognising the pull of power, fury, harmony, SKY. He’s met Skies before (Dino was practically his cousin by now) but none of them had made him respond like this.

It’s exciting and he wants to see if this teen can live up to the promise of his flames, be strong enough to earn, to _take_ Squalo’s loyalty but his aunt is still there and he isn’t some snot nosed brat who can’t resist the pull of harmony on a first meeting so he pulls his flames in and bites back on his frustration.

For what it’s worth his would be Sky looks just as annoyed as Squalo feels especially when he notices the amused looks worn by his aunt and the strange man.

“What the fuck is this, Trash!” The Sky snaps glaring at Cali and Squalo bristles at the dismissal and at the disrespect. Accalia has no such response and just laughs perching herself down on a long couch.

“This is my nephew Squalo, Brat. He’ll be going with you on your mission. Squalo this is Xanxus.” Squalo has heard that name before, most in the mafia have heard of Ricardo Vongola’s bastard heir and he can’t believe he didn’t realise before. He’s seen enough family photos where his aunt’s Sky appears and now that he’s looking Squalo can see the likeness. The hairstyle is different and his eyes are blood red rather than green but the Varia boss cuts a memorable figure.

“I don’t need any fucking help!” Xanxus protests looking murderous.

 “No one said you did.” The other man says, his voice is rough like sandpaper and only just loud enough to not be called a whisper. The stranger doesn’t say anything else instead turning his head to give his aunt a long, pointed look. Accalia rolls her eyes at him but sighs loudly and snaps.

“Oi Calm down Brat! Squalo’s the one who killed that fucker Tyr.” Xanxus gives him an assessing look at that and Squalo can’t help but bare his teeth back. Aunt Cali just ignores then and keeps talking. “We can’t just let anyone in though so the little shit is going with you as a test. If you have a problem with that tough fucking shit, take it up with the Boss.”  

Xanxus is still looking at him thoughtfully before a vicious smirk crosses his lips. “Fine. But you better not get in my way Trash.”

“Voi! Same to you shitty Sky.”  

 

 

Ricardo is pissed, Accalia can feel it even before she enters the officers’ kitchen. She can guess why and in any other circumstance would be gleeful and probably leveraging this into a fight, but it’s currently 7 in the fucking morning and she didn’t get any sleep until 2am so for once she doesn’t give two shits about Rica’s moods.

She zero’s in on the smell of coffee as she enters the room dogging the projectile with the ease of many years practice and a complete disinterest as she makes for her target. Abhi is a wonder and already has a large mug of black coffee waiting for her and she downs it. When’s she’s feeling slightly more capable of thought she fills it back up and slides into the seat next to boss’s stupid throne and meets his glare with a bullshit grin.

“OI what’s fucked you of this morning!?” Ricardo somehow looks even less impressed and the man grits his teeth as he snaps.

“Don’t pull that fucking nonsense with me Bitch. You know exactly what you fucking did.”

“I think it would be more what she didn’t do, or say.” Laughs Abhi beaming at them as they both turn sharp glares on the Sun. “Oh don’t be like that dears I’m just telling the truth.” 

“Don’t think you’re of the fucking hook Scum.” Ricardo growls. “You knew about this to.”

“Patient confidentiality.” The Sun chirps shamelessly and Accalia laughs at the look of indignation of their Sky’s face. There’s a low snigger from the doorway and all three of them glance over to see Mae walk in looking dishevelled but annoyingly awake for the time of day.

“Who wound up the Boss this morning? More importantly can I kill them?”

She snorts feeling rather more awake now that the caffeine is kicking in “Well the asshole won’t say but he’s blaming me.”

“Because you set your fucking nephew up with Xanxus!” Ricardo growls and Accalia raises an eyebrow.

“Wait did they actually fuck or just Harmonise? Because the former has nothing to do with me.”

More of their set have started filtering in now drawn in by the smell of good food and the sound of a good argument. Orion is the only one missing and they all know he’s best left alone till midday. It’s Kren who speaks up next just as Ricardo’s face is starting to turn dangerously red, the sensible part of her knows that is probably for the best but the she-wolf side is disappointed at the loss of a good fight, it’s not sane but then again she is Varia. 

“The young Master has harmonised again?”

“Yes.” Abhi confirms shepherding the overlarge Lightning into a chair (near the boss since none of them want to hear the whining overwise). “To Cali’s nephew, Squalo was it?”

She nods. “Yeah, Lu’s brat. He’s a little shit but she said he took after me, so I thought he’d get along with the Brat.” The Boss is glaring at her again and Accalia just gives him an honest look back. “I wasn’t sure they’d Harmonise but that Brat’s to fucking much like you Boss.”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean Bitch?”

She shares a quick look around the room at the rest of their group who are mostly looking on with amusement and/or disbelief and she just laughs.

“I mean that you are a violent fucking asshole and a difficult piece of shit to get along with on a good day! Not that we’re any better but that’s the point! We fit you because we’re just as fucked up. The Brat is just like you so therefore he needs guardians just as messed up as us if they’re going to deal with him.” She is going to pay for that later, but damn did it feel good to say. It’s something they already knew but sometimes she finds that Ricardo needs help acknowledging shit. She isn’t even surprised when a rough hand grabs her collar and pulls her from the room, she still struggles and yells but it’s 80% for the sake of not making this easy for the asshole.

Several hours later she’s lying on the floor of a training room battered and bloody but viciously pleased while Ricardo leans against the nearby wall. He’s in much better condition but still has some wounds that will need Abhi’s care later and she counts that as a win.

“You should have fucking told me Bitch.” Ricardo snarls still clearly angry but only barely and she laughs again.

“Please we all know you’re way more protective of the Brat than you need to be, trust me this was the best way. And I’m not just saying that because of our fight.” He chuckles and pushes away from the wall before freezing with a look of horror.

“Good fucking god what is his Storm going to be like.” The thought of a second Maelys is certainly worthy of horror but Accalia had already considered this and ignoring the pain pushes herself up to give her boss a critical look.

“Oi that’s the one you’re worried about? What about two Ladon’s?” The look on her Boss’s face is perfect although she she’s not sure what he means when he mumbles.

“I need to contact Mammon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello at last Squalo! Of course he had to be the next one of Xanxus' guardians to appear since I let Levi get there before him. I even gave him his fight against Tyr even if the reasoning had to be changed a little. 
> 
> As a side note just in case anyone's bothered I won't be giving detail on the XS relationship since they are both teenagers here and that's not my thing.


	2. A Kraken and his Charge

Kren sighed as he approached his normal training room hearing the familiar sounds of someone practicing inside. He didn’t need to guess who it was, after all the only person who would be using this room at this time was his student.

Shouldering his large staff, he pushed the door open utterly unsurprised to see the lanky dark-haired teen taking apart one of the reinforced practice dummies’. The boy had clearly been working for several hours even though they were not meant to start working together for 2 more. Any other time Kren would have approved of the dedication but this was the 5th time in a row and even he could see how unhealthy this was.

For a moment he thinks of tracking down Abhilasha, he doesn’t know how to help someone like this and the other man would surely do a better job. Instead he steps inside the small room and shuts the door firmly behind him, a physical gesture to reinforce the decision he knows he needs to take.

He can handle this, the Sun would help if he asked but he took Levi on as an apprentice and he owes it to the boy to help him, Kren can well remember how it felt to be constantly abandoned every time he became too troublesome to deal with.

“Sir” Levi says standing to attention as he notices Kren’s arrival, he holds his form well but Kren can spot the small signs of exhaustion in the boy’s lanky frame, the proof that he’s pushing himself beyond even Kren’s harsh standards.

“You’re early.” He responds and even those two words feel awkward in his mouth but despite his resolve he is still at a lost as to how to handle his charge.

“I need to keep training if I wish to stand by my Boss’s side and protect him.” Levi says voice firm even if he does look tired. Kren nods, the resolve is a good one and a core part of both their natures even if it might seem unnecessary to others with who their Skies are.

No, the resolve isn’t the problem here, it’s the obsessive impulses that come from being a Lightning made worse by the sudden arrival of a new element in his Sky’s orbit. He needs to find a way to distract his student or at least give him something to fixate on that doesn’t risk injury.

The thought gives him an idea, and this isn’t something he was planning to share with the kid, but it will help keep the boy from burning himself up and that’s a good first step.

“Put your weapons away and follow me.” He says meeting the boy’s gaze, for his part Levi looks confused.

“We’re not training?” He sounds disappointed and surprised and Kren knows that if he says no the boy will become obstinate. So he doesn’t, instead he uses the excuse the others had always used on him years ago.

“This is a different kind of training.” That works to calm his apprentice who quickly goes about putting away his parabolas as instructed before following him out of the room and down the hall.

It’s still early in the day so the halls are quiet as they make their way through the mansion, they don’t see any of the other officers which Kren is somewhat relieved by. He will find them out later and ground himself with their strength but right now they would ask to many questions of him that he does not know how to answer.

 

 

Levi follows his Master silently curious as to what sort of training the older Lightning is talking about. He assumes that it must be useful somehow or else his teacher would not be bothering to show him, but Levi cannot imagine what it could be.

Not that that’s a surprise, he’s been made more than aware before that he is not very imaginative, he tends to overwhelm challenges through stubbornness and will rather than with skill. It got him here though, got a Varia officer to agree to train him, it got him a Sky and it’s for them that he will do whatever he must to get stronger and prove himself.

He’s so caught up with his thoughts that he takes a second to notice when they arrive at the officers’ wing. Mentally scolding himself for getting distracted Levi pulls himself up straighter in case any of the other officers, or his Sky, are around. There isn’t anyone about though and they make their way quickly through to the rooms set aside for the Lighting Officer.

“What training are we planning on doing here Sir?” He asks confused as the man pulls out a chair and gestures for him to sit down.

“What is the purpose of a Lightning?”

“To protect the Sky.” He answers immediately, wondering why his master would ask him such a basic question.

“No.”

He freezes at the response and a feeling of panic runs through him as he meets the older Lightnings eyes. The man is hard to read, and Levi can’t tell how disappointed he must be at him for getting such a simple question wrong.

“The purpose of a Lightning is to protect their set. Your Sky is the centre of that set, but he is not the only part.” Squalo, Lady Accalia’s nephew that must be what his master is referring to. It makes sense, but he doesn’t know how to feel about the idea of protecting the arrogant teen like he would his Sky. Still he nods to show his understanding, if that’s what he has to do then he will work his hardest to achieve it.

A strange weight is dumped in his lap breaking that train of thought and he looks down to see bundles of wool and to needles.

“What is this?” He asks in confusion before realising his mistake and hastily adding “Sir.” 

“When I found the Boss he already had one guardian and Abhilasha was also circling him. I could accept their presence easier and they later helped when Ladon and that Storm brat joined.” His master explains large hands already sorting out his own pile. “That means that I am… not as knowledgeable as I would like on how to adjust to sharing your Sky with another element.”

“I can handle it master.” Levi protests as he realises what his master is working towards. “I won’t disappoint you or let this disrupt my work.”

The older Lightning meets his eyes “And the reason you have been training yourself to exhaustion?”

“One can’t improve without complete dedication.” Levi says repeating the saying his master had told him with more than a little confusion. Clearly, he has failed somewhere but he can’t understand where, was putting his free time into his training a bad thing? He had thought his master would be proud of his decision and perhaps his Sky would be impressed when he returned from his time with Superbi?

“You also can’t protect your set if you work yourself into the ground.” Kren responds bluntly “That is why we are here, it is to easy to give in to obsession and give up everything you have for your Sky but that helps no one. I have found that having something that is entirely separate from that helps.”

Levi doesn’t know quiet how to respond to any of that, the simple words make sense and he trusts his master to know about these things, but it still challenges much of what he had before been taking as unquestionable fact.

“You want me to learn how to knit?” He asks when the silence stretches into awkwardness.

A small odd expression crosses his teachers face. “The Sun taught me this and, it helped.” He explains haltingly. “It doesn’t have to be this as long as it is separate from your work with the Varia.”

Carefully he picks up the needles, his hands feeling clumsy around the thin sticks as he tries to replicate the way his master is holding them.

“Like this.” His master says demonstrating how to position the needles and the wool. He manages that part ok but attempting to turn that wool into neat stiches like his teacher has produced is a lot harder. It’s frustrating seeing the lumpy mess he is making in comparison to the precise work his master has created but Levi is used to never being good at things, used to working for hours to improve as much as he can. More than that his master wants him to do this and he is not going to let his master down, so he doubles his efforts working through every step over and over.

It’s a shock when his master stands and announces that their time is up, and Levi realises that they have spent their entire training session there. He’s had time slip away from him in training before but not with something like this, then again he can’t remember ever trying something that couldn’t be considered useful for fighting. 

“We’ll meet tomorrow in the normal room for training. Be there at the expected time.” His master says firmly and Levi nods handing back the needles and wool. The older Lightning just pushes them back. “Keep them, if you feel the need to start training early then you can practice that.”

 

 

Kren watches his apprentice leaves arms full of wool, Levi is still obviously unsure but Kren knows he will try to follow his instructions as faithfully as possible and hopes that will be enough for now. The important thing was to stop the boy from burning himself up in a desperate desire to please and as long as that works Kren has time to work on the other things.

He tidies up quickly his mind occupied by conflicted thoughts, as much as he is determined to handle this himself he also knows that ignoring help completely isn’t the best option. A glance at the clock tells him that Abhilasha will have finished his morning routine by now and be preparing breakfast while the others are either busy or asleep. It’s the perfect time to speak with the Sun privately so he leaves his room and makes his way quickly to the kitchen.

As expected the dark-skinned man is humming away to an unknown show tune his back to the door as he works.

“You’re early dear.” He comments glancing over his shoulder as Kren enters the room. “Normally you’d be working with that kid of yours still, but you don’t even look out of breath.” The tone is half accusing and half curious, not that Kren is surprised, their Sun is a nosy busybody especially when it comes to the rest of them and will take offence if he is not informed about every new development.

“I was teaching him something else.”

“Oh?” The Sun isn’t even trying to pretend that he isn’t prying right now.

“He’s not handling the arrival of another guardian well.” Kren explains with a frown. “He’s been overworking himself.”

“And coming from you that’s saying something.” Kren doesn’t argue the comment, it’s true after all and one of the many reasons he is so concerned for his charge. Abhilasha turns back to the counter with a thoughtful expression.

“What did you do about it?”

“Showed him how to knit. Told him to do that instead of training outside of our sessions.” He explains.

The Sun hums softly “Well that will keep him out of my infirmary, at least for now. But I’d suggest keeping an eye on him, no offense dear but you two are rather bad at seeking help.”

Kren nods sinking into one of the chairs at the table, he would have died long ago if he wasn’t able to realise his weaknesses.

“You on the other hand need to speak with Rica and Cali.”

Kren frowns. “I don’t need to bother the boss with this.” A spoon raps down on his head as the Sun flits past him to put something in the fridge.

“Wrong answer dear.” Closing the door Abhilasha turns and gives him a rare serious look. “Did you not just here what I said? You need to accept help sometimes.”

“That’s why I came to you.” Kren points out stiffly and Abhilasha beams at him. “And I am _delighted_ at that believe me. But those two are the ones who can knock some sense into Xanxus about taking care of your elements.”

“This isn’t the young master’s fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault.” The Sun counters immediately. “But after you Xanxus is the most important person to that boy. And as his Sky it’s his responsibility to support his elements.” Kren should probably be paying more attention to the fact that Abhilasha is now in full mother hen mode but he’s taken back by what the other man just said.

“ _After_ me?” _He_ was more important to Levi than the boy’s Sky? He knew that his student respected him but Kren also knew how important finding Ricardo had been to him, how much he would have done, would still do for his Sky and to think he had that sort of influence over another was a heavy weight.

“Oh dear.” Abhilasha said with a sigh. “I guess I can’t be surprised you didn’t realise that considering how you worship Rica, but did you really have no idea how much that boy cares for you? You’re basically a father to him dear.”

Kren doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t actually know how to respond to anything right now.

“You know what.” The Sun says picking up several mugs of coffee from the table. “Why don’t _I_ go speak to Cali and Rica? I think you need to think some things through dear.” He nods blankly so caught up in his thoughts that he barely notices when the Sun presses a drink of his own into his hands and bustles out of the room.

He sits there for a several minuets in silence as he tries to find a place for this new information. Kren had never expected to have a child and so had never considered being a father, he doubts he would make a good one, doubts a father should push his son like he does with Levi but now that he’s thinking about it he can’t deny he cares for the boy more than might be expected for a student.

His drink is starting to cool so he downs it quickly placing the mug by the sink and then stops breathing in and out and feeling the presence of the family that had claimed him. He hadn’t expected this either, but it had happened and Kren knows he is better for it and, regardless of his worries or what they decide to call it, he thinks that this relationship will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally done! Seriously I like Kren but he is so passive it makes him difficult to write, same thing for Levi to a lesser degree plus I wanted to give them a good showing since Levi isn't very popular with most fans. Still throwing Abhi in there at the end was a breath of fresh air.
> 
> I'll likely be making him the center of the next chapter since it feeds well from this one but I'll have to see. I still have to write the next part of Decimo's Husband before I can start working on that chapter.


	3. The Swan Finds a Fledgling

Abhilasha was a morning person by nature but there was something to be said for a city at night, especially when you were in one of the rougher areas. Not many would appreciate it but Abhi had always felt that the more ‘refined areas’ felt fake, this was real and honest, and if it was also brutal then even better in his opinion.

He stopped his musings as he reached his destination, it was a small battered looking doorway surround by faded posters and standing out by the sole virtue of the of motley array of people gathered around it. Abhi smiles widely as he weaves his way easily through the crowd and swans his way over to the scarred man guarding the door.

“Evening darling!”

He gets a wary look but the man has clearly been briefed about him and lets him through without any trouble. The inside of the building is even busier than outside, with colourful tables full of people drinking and gambling away their life’s savings.

The décors changed Abhi notices casting a critical eye over the room, of course new management would want to put their own touch on things but he doesn’t think it’s an improvement. Everything’s just a bit to overblown and gaudy for his tastes, hopefully that doesn’t say bad things about the people he’s meeting with otherwise this might get messy.

He makes his way through the crowd towards the senior looking guard standing of to one side only to pause as a young man dressed as a staff member hurries out from a side entrance and rushes over to one of the guard. Curious Abhi slinks over to the nearby bar and orders a drink, it takes a little internal help from his flames but from here he can just overhear the hushed conversation.

“What do you mean he’s fucking dead! What happened?!” The guard snarls quietly looking furious.

“I told you, I went to bring Mr Machado his drink like he asked but he was on the ground not breathing.” The waiter is shaking slightly as he explains it but the man’s voice is remarkably still, Abhi catches a glimpse of his face as the waiter turns and immediately corrects himself, he’s a teenager probably closer to young Levi’s age and certainly younger than anyone else he’s seen in this place.

The bartender hands him his drink and Abhilasha thanks her kindly before considering his options. The man he was sent to meet with is dead and while he obviously had nothing to do with it being an assassin at a crime scene is never good. He casts a subtle glance back to the corner where the guard is now barking orders into a radio.

“Just tell Lucas to get his ass upstairs now and lock down the building.” He turns back to the teenage waiter “You are going to sit your ass down right here and not fucking move until I get back got it?” He snaps and the boy nods quickly before taking a seat by the edge of the bar, the guard looks like he’s going to add something but apparently spot the Lucas he was looking for and hurries of.

Abhi takes his time sipping his drink before carefully sliding his way over to the teenage ‘waiter’. “I do hope you have a decent plan on getting out dear?” The boy stiffens slightly but holds his composure well.

“How did you notice me”

“Little things mostly, you don’t have to worry about them making you.” The teen relaxes a bit at that and asks

“And who are you? I don’t mean to be rude but the fact that you haven’t exposed me yet means you’re also an assassin right?” His voice is light and easy despite his precarious situation and that more than anything tells Abhilasha that this isn’t the boy’s first kill, not even close.

“Correct. I’m with the Varia, Sun Officer.” The teenager does react to that and Abhi sends a quick kick to his chair “Careful, neither of us want any attention now.”

“I didn’t realise this was a Varia hit.”

“It isn’t, we had an arrangement with the former owners and I was here to see if Machado would continue that.”  Of course, if he wouldn’t then Abhi had the full Vongola backing to eliminate Machado however he liked but that isn’t relevant anymore, what is relevant is getting out and while he had some strategies of his own they weren’t based on this set up.

“Now neither of us want to be caught here sooo, escape plans darling?”

There’s a seconds pause and the teen starts explaining. “There’s a weak spot in the lock down procedures, if you go back through the kitchens there’s a locked door that leads out towards the delivery entrance that isn’t covered on camera.” The boy casually tips his head in the direction he’s talking about. “Normally it would take you past a spot where the guards like to smoke but by now they should have been called away.”

Abhi compares that with his own knowledge of the building layout and hums softly. “Not bad, although I doubt they will have left it completely unguarded.”

“No. But I know who’ll be stuck there and he’s a sweetheart.” From this angle Abhilasha can’t quite see the boys full face but the bit he can see is predatory.

“Well then we should hurry.” He says cheerfully. “They’ll know I’m here soon, if they don’t already, and draw conclusions, especially when they see you.” He adds a warning note to that last part just in case the teenage assassin is thinking of dumping this all on him.

“Of course.” The boy says still keeping remarkably calm. The teen casts a careful glance over the crowds before standing and murmuring “Follow me.” Before he slips always and blends seamlessly in with a group of servers. Abhilasha waits for a little bit before following and the does the same, it’s harder since he isn’t dressed the part but he is also Varia so he manages it perfectly and he’s soon slipping through the door held open by his new accomplice.

The Boy softly shuts the door and locks it before gesturing down the narrow corridor. “it’s this way.”

Abhi nods following the boys lead, the hall is completely deserted so he doesn’t feel worried about asking. “So, what should I be calling you?”

“Lussuria.” The teen says cheerfully and Abhi smiles pleased that the boy isn’t one of the overly serious kind, the world is to short for that in his opinion. He tries to recall if he’s heard the name before, Abhi isn’t involved in much of the recruiting but Cali sometimes passes him profiles for promising Suns and he thinks he remembers this boy’s name among them.

“I’m Abhilasha.” He responds politely.

“I know,” Lussuria says tone jovial “You do have a reputation.”

Abhi laughs softly. “That’s fair.”

The hallway opens out into a larger room and Lussuria stops to peer out before pulling back with a satisfied smile. “Good Marco is here.”  He says in a whisper.

Leaning out past the teen Abhi can just about see a young muscular man in an almost stereotypical tough guy outfit standing by the door. “Hmm, that’s the sweetheart you were talking about?” Lussuria nods running a hand through his hair and straitening his outfit.

“Yep. He might not look it but he’s a darling, this won’t take long.”  With a quick sharp smile the teen steps out of cover and hurries over to the young man expression worried.

“Marco!” The man hurriedly straightens before relaxing slightly once he sees who it is.

“Emilio? What are you doing here the place is on alert?”

“I know it was horrible! I saw it all Marco and, and-” The teen says voice high and panicked. Listening closely Abhi can hear the false edge to it but it’s more than enough to fool the young guard who readily pulls Lussuria closer to him letting the young assassin bury his face in his chest.

“Wait you saw that? Emilio you need to tell someone.” Whatever the young man was going to say next is cut of by a yell as he doubles over in pain, Lussuria steps back just enough to spring up and drive a knee into the man’s head sending the helpless guard sprawling. “Em, wha-” He manages through the clearly broken nose and the blood running down his face.

“Sorry about this honey.” The boy says cheerfully and without a moment of hesitation cracks the mans neck. Stepping out of his hiding place Abhilasha saunters over giving the body a once over as he goes. It’s a good clean kill and he can see why Cali passed the boy’s file on to him. It’s a promising sign in someone so new to the game and Abhi pauses looking at the boy through the lens of 20-30 years and laughs softly. Lussuria looks over curiously from where the teen is typing in the door code.

What is it?”

“Nothing dear, although I do have a question.” He pauses for a second as the teenager gets the door open. “What are you doing after this?”

 

 

“And this is the medical wing!” Abhilasha tells him grandly as they enter. “Since you said you had some medic training you’ll spend part of your time in here, I’ve been needing some more help if I’m being honest dear. This family loves getting itself hurt, oh but you’ll find out about that sooner or later.”

“In a good way or a bad way?” Lussuria asks easily, it’s been surprisingly easy to talk with the Varia Sun despite their difference in age and he’s never been so pleased about a mission being interrupted before.    

As though summoned the door behind them slams open again just as the older Sun was about to speak and a handsome young man storms in trailed by two other boys about his age. There’s an aura around them that almost knocks Lussuria of guard, the first boy is undoubtably a Sky and a powerful one at that, he easily commands the space enough that Lussuria actually takes a second to truly notice the other two. Once he has noticed them however he quickly identifies the strong lines of muscle and the deep wells of power that say these two are almost as dangerous as the Sky.

“Alright I’m here! Now will you two pieces of Trash shut the fuck up already?” The first boy snaps spinning to face his followers.

Beside him Abhilasha laughs and gives Lussuria an amused side glance. “I looks like you’ll find out sooner than I thought.” Before he can ask what that means the slender man steps forward. “Now, now Xanxus, they’re just worried for you.”

“I don’t need anyone to fucking worry over me” Xanxus snarls and then glares at the silver haired boy as he scoffs loudly.

“Voi, yeah right shitty Boss. You’d never come here if we didn’t make you.” He then turns to face the Varia Sun and adds “the idiot took a hit to the back of his head, no sings of concussion but it was bleeding a bi-” the teen cuts of as a bottle of water hits him in the side of the head.

“Xanxus!” Abhilasha snaps pulling himself up straight. “How many times do I have to tell you, no injuring people in my infirmary!”

“It was fucking plastic!” Xanxus argues but it’s decidedly milder than his previous comments.

 Lussuria can’t deny that it’s a fun show but he’s never liked being on the outside so picking his moment carefully he slides over to the silver haired teen.

“Are you ok there honey?” The boy immediately starts and pulls away from him raising his left hand (which he has apparently attached a sword blade to) aggressively.

“VOI, who the fuck are you!?”

“Ah, this is Lussuria, I just recruited him to help me.” Abhilasha says looking amused. “Speaking of which, I’ll need you to start sooner than expected dear.” Lussuria nods not foolish enough to refuse a Varia officer so soon.

“What do you need me to do?”

The older Sun hums thoughtfully. “Xanxus’ injuries are minor so if you can just clean up that cut and make sure the darling hasn’t gotten a concussion again that’ll be great. I need to check out that arm wound on young Levi.”

Almost as soon as he says that last part the first two teens turn on their companion.

“What the FUCK Trash!” Xanxus shouts “You’re bothering me when you’re hiding your own fucking injuries!” The heavy feeling of Sky flames gets stronger and Lussuria is half surprised they aren’t visible, he curiously lets his eyes trace over the other teen, not for his normal reason but rather evaluating, wondering.

“I didn’t think it was important enough to bother you with Boss.”

“Voi, you’re saying this _isn’_ t something your ‘Master’ is going to freak out over?!” The silver boy, obviously their Rain, says and the taller teen is silent at that, Xanxus rolls his eyes.

“For fucks sake Trash let Abhi check that out now before we all get our fucking arses chewed out by Cali.”

Looking rather like a scolded dog Levi slinks of into one of the examination rooms leaving the other two teens scowling and Abhilasha beaming. “Well, now that is handled I’ll leave you two in Lussuria’s hands.” With that he swans over to the room Levi had gone to only stopping briefly at the entrance to give Xanxus a raised look as the teen opened his mouth to presumably argue before disappearing and leaving the three of them alone in the quiet room.

“Well, if you’d like to sit down I’ll try to make to quick love.” Lussuria says breaking the ice.

“I didn’t give you permission to call me that!” Xanxus snaps.

“I’m just trying to be polite dear, now I’m sure you don’t want to be here any longer so why don’t stop the posturing and let’s get started hmm.” Xanxus is clearly not happy but after a short moment he stalks over and slumps into a chair and reluctantly tips his head forward at Lussuria’s prompting.

“Sooo” He says cheerfully applying disinfectant to the cut. “What were you boys dealing with? Must have been tough to beat up three Varia commanders?”

“Voi! I’m fucking fine, don’t count me in with those idiot-”

“Shut the fuck up Trash.” Xanxus snaps pulling away from Lussuria slightly to glare at his Rain before turning slightly to turn that glare on him “That’s none of your fucking business Trash.”

“I was just curious,” He defends “Besides we’re going to be teammates now aren’t we? It makes sense to share information.” 

Xanxus snorts looking away from him dismissively. “You’re a fucking rookie. Don’t think you can fucking call us teammates like that without fucking proving it.”

Lussuria laughs “Well then I better hurry up and finish this so we can get to that.” He calls up a small amount of Sun flames to seal the wound shut and isn’t surprised when he can feel them flare and pull in the direction of the Sky in front of him. It does take Xanxus by surprise though as the dark-haired boy is up from his seat in a second, red eyes sharp as they meet Lussuria’s before slowly examining him.

He smiles at the other teen letting a predatory edge slip into it and opens his mouth for a teasing comment only to be startled out of it as Xanxus’ hand grabs the collar of his coat and begins pulling out of the room. Behind them there’s a loud yell and the sound of fast footsteps.

“Voiii, what the fuck are you doing you shitty Boss?”

Xanxus doesn’t bother stopping as he yells back “The fucker healed me already, so now I’m going to make him eat his fucking words Trash!”

Lussuria doesn’t know whether it’s Xanxus’ words or the following groan from the Rain behind them but he starts laughing, he is so glad his mission was interrupted.

 

 

“If I find out you did this on fucking purpose Scum…” Rica says giving Abhi an annoyed glare, even dear Cali looks pissed of from where she is sat on the side sorting through damage forms.

“I’ll admit I left them alone but I hope you don’t think I’d encourage this sort of destruction?” He protests and Rica scoffs knocking back a glass of whiskey.

“I haven’t forgotten how we met you fucking pervert.” He growls. “Although you seem to forgotten how fucking aggressive Xanxus gets when he Harmonizes, and don’t you dare tell me that wasn’t your fucking plan Scum.”

Abhilasha holds his hands up in an innocent gesture but doesn’t try to argue, Lussuria wasn’t his near double but he had realised quickly that the boy was like him in all the ways that mattered. After Squalo that had been enough for him to leave them alone and see what happened. It was a shame that it ended up involving quite that much damage but oh well.

“At least no one was hurt.” He says out loud and Cali lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a snarl as she tosses the paperwork onto a nearby table.

“For now! I am going to destroy those fucking idiots.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them.” She says with a sharp grin. “Although those shitty fucking minions in particular. Anyone who thinks going into a training room with the fucking Brat deserves to have their thick heads kicked in.”

“Please don’t make to much work for me Cali-dear.”

“Oi, you’d deserve it! I had finally gotten my fucking paperwork up to date!”

A knock on the door cuts of the growing argument and they all turn to look as the door opens and Mae sticks his head around the door. Abhi is surprised since the younger man normally seems allergic to knocking.

“Ah Boss you’re here.” The blond says with a wide grin but there’s an odd edge to it that Abhi doesn’t recognise.

“What have you done now Scum?” Rica demands and Mae frowns.

“I haven’t-” He’s stopped as a muffled and decidedly childish voice echoes from the hallway.

“Let me go! I am a prince, I’ll have you killed!” Mae lets out a small hiss and pulls back slightly as a very familiar looking blond boy in a tiara pushes his way inside and gives them all a haughty look. 

Abhi can’t help laughing at the looks on his team’s face’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this ended up being a lot longer than I planed (and taking longer) but I think the end result is worth it. Abhi and Luss are very different to write when you're in their heads and neither of them wanted to stop talking. 
> 
> The title comes from my realisation 3 sentences in that if Abhi had a box animal it would be a Swan, a beautiful elegant looking creature that is actually hellspawn. 
> 
> As I'll try to respond to comments as soon as I can you hit me up if you want to flail over these muderous idiots with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm finally back with another KHR fic in this verse. I did have most of this written before Christmas but then work hit and I had to priorities my regular updates. Still it's here now and I am pretty happy with it so I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. I'm not planning on having a regular update schedual with this since it's so different from my other fics (not to mention longer jfc) but I will make sure to keep working on it so that no one's left waiting to long. 
> 
> I'm always happy to chat about this ridiculous AU so feel free to ask any questions. I'll try to keep up with any comments posted on here or you can leave an ask on my tumblr thegreattribbleempire.tumblr.com.


End file.
